Dr. Zed
Dr. Zed Blanco lost his medical license for unknown reasons. Currently, he maintains the medical vendors around Pandora, more or less. He spends much of his time in the infirmary chopping up corpses. Dr. Zed is the only human resident of Fyrestone met by the Vault hunters. He gives out some of the initial missions, before relocating to New Haven. Between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, Zed relocated back to Fyrestone, where he was approached by Hyperion's Vice President, Mr. Blake. Blake tried to evict Zed from the town several times and even showed him photos of New Haven's destruction as added encouragement, but Zed continued to refuse. When Roland later asked Zed to move to Sanctuary, Zed initially declined and insisted that he would die protecting Fyrestone, but quickly changed his mind when Hyperion attacked the town in the middle of the conversation. Missions Borderlands * The Doctor Is In * Skags At The Gate * Fix'er Upper * Blinding Nine-Toes * Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha * Job Hunting * Sledge: Meet Shep * Leaving Fyrestone Borderlands 2 * Do No Harm * Medical Mystery * Medical Mystery: X-Com-municate * Monster Mash (Part 1) * Monster Mash (Part 2) * Monster Mash (Part 3) Appearances * Borderlands * The Secret Armory of General Knoxx * Claptrap's New Robot Revolution * Borderlands 2 Quotes Idle Quotes * "I keep the medical equipment working - more or less." * "Just tell me if you need anything." * "Well I'm not much for compliments but--you did fine" * "I think we're done here." * "Well, that should cover it, kid." * "You got what you need, now scram." * You know what you need to know." Med Vendor Quotes Borderlands * "I might not have a med-school degree, but when you get shot you'll be happy I'm here." * "Who needs a real doctor when you got my machines and their scary needles?" * "Get your meds here." * "If you need healing, step right up." Borderlands 2 * Generic Quotes ** "If you ain't dead, I'll keep you that way." ** "If you've got the money, I'll save your gol-dern life!" ** "I'm legally obligated to tell you that I ain't a real doctor." ** "I'll patch you up whenever you need it!" ** "Who needs a medical license when you got style?" ** "Please insert any donated organs into the receptacle below." * When leaving ** "Zed out!" ** "Try not to die!" ** "You're an organ donor, right?" ** "Next time you bleedin to death just think, Dr. Zed." ** "Stay alive out there!" Notes * Dr. Zed has an invisible barrier spreading a few feet in front of him which protects him from grenades, but bullets can pass through. * In Borderlands 2, when shopping from Dr. Zed in Sanctuary directly, it still plays audio clips from the vending machine. He also shares items with the vendor on the left of the entrance. Trivia * Dr. Zed is introduced waving a "buzz axe". This same type of melee weapon is later encountered in the hands of psychos. * His name is strikingly similar to Dr. Ned, a mad scientist that is the main antagonist of the official add-on content The Zombie Island of ''Dr. Ned. During the story, Dr. Ned calls himself '''Zed's' brother. * Dr. Zed has his own white and red Claptrap in New Haven. Ironically, he doesn't seem to even notice that the Claptrap is there, besides the fact that the Claptrap will try to communicate with him. * Dr. Zed's design is based on the initial concept art of Roland. * In Borderlands 2, it is revealed that he is actually born in Fyrestone. * In T.K. Baha's'' Bloody Harvest'', Zombie T.K. mentions that Dr. Zed and Dr. Ned have a third brother named Ted, but they aren't allowed to talk about him for he is considered "The Forbidden Brother." Category:Borderlands